Just One Night
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Remus gets recruited by James to go on a date with Petunia. Although he's reluctant, Remus will do anything to help Lily, including entertaining her infamously stuck up sister. But, what happens when Remus discovers that there's more to Petunia than meets the eye?


_For the Can You Make It To the End Challenge (Round Four: RemusPetunia) and the Most in a Month Competition._

* * *

"You've got that look," Remus says, folding his arms over his chest.

He's always hated that look. It's the look that tells him that he will not like whatever James has to say. Remus takes a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Dunno what look you're talking about," James says with what Remus assumes is meant to be an innocent smile.

"Out with it," Remus groans.

"Well, now that you mention it, Lily and I have a date planned as soon as get home. And, well, Lily has a sister-"

"The unpleasant one that hates her?"

"The very one. And, see, we figure that if she meets a good wizard, maybe she'll be a little less… combative," James finishes.

Remus sighs. A date. He's never even been on a date before. Hell, he's never really had much desire to go on one. "Why don't you ask Sirius? He's good at charming people."

"Remus, mate, I think you missed the part where I said we want her to have a good bloke. Sirius is… Well, Sirius is Sirius."

Remus pinches the bridge of his nose. He's heard the stories about Petunia Evans, and he's often considered himself lucky not to know her. He'd like to keep it that way. Still, if James and Lily really need him to step in…

"Fine. But you owe me."

"All the chocolate you could ever dream of," James says.

With a roll of his eyes, Remus shakes James' hand. "You know, the way you lot talk, you'd think I have a chocolate fetish."

…

"Isn't this exciting?" his dad beams, clapping his hands together. "Your first date!"

"And look at you. Such a handsome boy," his mother adds.

Remus smiles weakly. He wishes he could share their excitement. Really, he feels nothing but dread.

"It's okay to be nervous, love," his mother says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really not," Remus mutters.

"Have a good time. Don't stay out too late. And if you need me-"

"Got it, Dad. Thanks."

…

Lily comes out first. Right behind her, is the girl Remus assumes to be her sister. They look nothing alike, apart from their lips.

"Petunia, this is Remus."

Petunia stares at him, and Remus blushes. He feels as though he's presenting something he's spent weeks preparing to an overly critical professor.

"He'll do," she decides.

"Right. So, Lily is taking me to the cinema. They have this thing called a film. Moving pictures with sound!" James says eagerly. "Muggles, eh?"

Petunia's nose wrinkles.

"What are we seeing?" Remus asks.

"Oh, no. You and Petunia are going to dinner or something. You know. More personal so you can actually get to know one another," James explains.

For a moment, Remus wants to smack him. James never said anything about splitting up. Perhaps he could have handled a double date. But one on one with Petunia?

Lily hugs him. "She likes fish and chips," she whispers in his ear. "Order a nice chocolate cake for dessert."

And then they're gone. Remus swallows dryly. He offers Petunia his hand. "Well then, let's get going, shall we?"

"You seem different from the other one," Petunia notes, taking his hand. "You didn't look confused when he mentioned cinemas."

"My mum is a Muggle," he explains. "She and my dad decided I should know about both worlds."

"Why are you scarred? Been in a lot of fights?"

Remus flinches at the question. His friend hand instantly moves towards his face, his fingers grazing over the raised lines. "I was attacked when I was a boy."

He doesn't mention that it was by a werewolf. Wizards find such things taboo. He can only imagine how a Muggle would react.

"I- I'm sorry," she says gently.

"It was a long time ago. Doesn't matter now. So, fish and chips?"

Petunia shakes her head. "Actually, I have something else in mind," she says, taking the lead.

…

"This was my favorite place to go as a child," Petunia tells him as they stroll through the park. "I haven't visited in years."

Not since Lily left for Hogwarts, Remus guesses, but he doesn't risk saying as much. He and Petunia seem to be getting along swimmingly, and he treads carefully, afraid that one wrong move will send her running.

Petunia stops suddenly. Remus looks over, confused, to find her wearing her first genuine smile of the night. "I always loved the swings," she says softly.

Remus grins, gesturing with his hand. "Come on, then. I'll push you," he offers.

Petunia blushes, looking around. "I'm not a child. I really-"

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can't still have fun," Remus says. "Come on. I'll race you!"

Petunia squeals as she darts ahead of him. Remus chuckles to himself, watching as she climbs onto the first swing. He moves behind her, pulling her back before pushing.

"I used to imagine I could fly," Petunia says. "Can you fly?"

"On a broomstick, but I prefer walking," Remus

answers.

Petunia nods, falling silent. Remus continues pushing her, smiling with each excited giggle that she gives.

It seems funny now to think that, only hours before, he was terrified of meeting the infamous Petunia Evans. Now, he's discovered that maybe there's more to her than being Lily's jealous sister.

…

"I wish that the night didn't have to end," Petunia sighs as they approach her home.

"There's always a second date," he points out.

Petunia presses a little closer against him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "A second date sounds marvelous," she says.

They come to a stop outside the front door. Remus swallows dryly, taking a deep breath. He's heard so many conflicting opinions about whether or not to kiss on the first date. He's never given it much thought.

But then Petunia leans in, settling the conflict in his head. Her lips find his, and Remus can feel a flutter in his stomach.

The door opens. "About time! I've been- Oh!" James says, clearing his throat. "Well. Looks like someone had a good night. Come on, we're making cocoa, and Lily has some board game she wants us to play."

Remus tenses. However well his date with Petunia went, he isn't sure if she's come around. Perhaps she cares only for Remus, as far as the wizarding world is concerned.

But Petunia snorts. "I'd better go help Lily pick a game. She has rubbish taste," she says, offering Remus one last smile before entering the house.

"Well, Moony. It looks like you can perform miracles," James chuckles.

Remus smiles, watching Petunia's retreating figure. "Maybe I can."


End file.
